


Winner

by F1_rabbit



Series: 2693 [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany goes to congratulate Marc on his podium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner

Marc had got back from celebrating his second place, to find a familiar face waiting for him outside his hotel room.

"Hi." Marc rushed in for a hug, jumping into Dany's arms as he went in for a kiss, not caring that anyone could see them right now, although the fact that it was gone three in the morning meant that Dany hadn't seen another person in the entire time that he had been waiting.

"Hi." Dany grinned as he went in for another kiss, his whole body trembling as he tried to contain his excitement at seeing Marc again.

Marc fumbled in his pockets, causing Dany to sway as he held him tight, his big hands had a firm grip on Marc's ass and even though he was clearly a little drunk, Marc still had full control of his reflexes.

"I've missed you," Marc whispered, and Dany felt his heart race, it seemed like everywhere else he was a burden, an annoying reminder of the mess that Red Bull had got themselves into, but now he felt like he was home.

"I've missed you too." Dany stumbled through the door, glad that all had in the way of possessions was a small rucksack. He carefully made his way to the bed, his lips never leaving Marc's until he lay him out on the bed.

He tasted of Red Bull and champagne, an odd yet familiar mix, and Dany ended up straddling him on the bed, his feet hanging off the edge as Marc's arms wrapped around his neck. The kisses were getting more frantic, and Dany kissed the side of Marc's neck, his skin still sweet with champagne.

Marc's hands were working their way inside Dany's jeans, and he gasped as Marc's fingers teased at his hole, using the distraction to yank Dany's jeans and boxers down, the cool air making his hairs stand on end as his hard cock stood proud.

Dany grabbed at the sheets, propping himself up so that he didn't fall on Marc. He ducked down for a kiss, and Marc wrapped his hand around Dany's cock, stroking gently as Marc's talented tongue sought out his.

It was only a few strokes before Dany was on the edge, gasping as Marc smiled at him, his long fingers sliding inside him, the stretch of them just perfect as he headed straight for that spot.

"Come for me."

That was all it took to have Dany shuddering in orgasm, come spurting out over Marc's shirt, his fingers still rubbing inside him as he twitched. If it wasn't for Marc's hand on his shoulder, he'd have slumped down on top of him by now.

"You're so beautiful when you come." Marc licked at his lips, stroking the side of Dany's face as he withdrew his fingers, enjoying every gasp and whimper as Dany finally opened his eyes.

"I'm meant to be the one rewarding you for your podium," Dany said, "You did so well out there. I'm proud of you."

Marc could feel the tension as he said those last words, things had been hard on Dany lately, and it had probably been a while since he'd had anyone tell him that. His smile was fading and he could see the concern on Dany's face, but he knew that he didn't want to talk about it anymore, and he respected Dany's decision.

"I'm all sticky. We should get a shower," Marc said, grinning so wide that Dany thought his face might split.

"That sounds good." Dany helped Marc with the buttons on his shirt, leaving all the messy clothes on the floor as they made their way to the bathroom. It was like unwrapping a gift, where the present was all the beautiful tanned skin and rippling muscles of his boyfriend, as well as certain other bits of him that had Dany blushing at the thought of what they were going to get up to in the shower.

Marc seemed to have sobered up fast, although he was always energetic, so it was hard to tell if he was drunk or not. He could walk in a straight line, and his balance earlier had suggested that he wasn't as drunk as he could be.

Dany was surprised how big the shower was compared to his one at home, although it would definitely make it easier to have sex in it, and from the grin on Marc's face, that was certainly what he was thinking.

The warm water was perfect, and Dany let it run over him as he heard the crinkle of foil. He wiped the water out of his eyes as he slicked his wet hair back to see Marc holding a condom. Marc must have moved fast to find it out while running the shower, although Dany had been distracted by the sight of Marc's perfect body.

Dany stroked the side of Marc's face, moving in for a kiss as he teased at Marc's pouty lips, nipping at them as the water made them feel like silk, so soft and moist and he knew that he couldn't wait much longer.

"Are you ready for your reward?" Dany bit his lip as he turned around, resting his arms against the shower wall as he spread his legs wide to even out the height difference. The water echoed around as Marc spread his cheeks and Dany was waiting for the familiar warmth of Marc's cock pressing against his hole.

But instead he felt Marc's tongue teasing at his hole, circling until Dany felt like he was about to come, the intimacy of it combined with the skilled way that he found all the right spots felt like heaven. He was amazed by how easily Marc could have him quivering under his touch, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

"I'm close." Dany wasn't sure what language he'd said it in, but he was sure that Marc could hear the frustration building.

There was the sound of the condom being rolled on, and then Marc was kissing at his shoulder, his warm lips trailing kisses lower and lower as Dany waited impatiently, his little whimpers getting needier as Marc's lips got closer to his hole. He kissed Dany's hole one last time, and then the warmth of his cock was pressing against him, his hands holding his hips tight as he pushed in, and Dany gasped for air as he felt the burn, forcing his body to relax as he adjusted to the stretch of it all.

"More," was the only word that Dany could manage, until Marc was completely inside him, his teeth grazing at his skin as he kissed his shoulders.

"You're perfect," Marc whispered, and Dany felt tears well up in his eyes, he couldn't tell if he was overwhelmed with arousal or if they were tears of joy. Although sex with Marc was always a beautiful combination of the two feelings.

Dany was lost for words, so he arched his back, forcing Marc deeper as he let out a groan. Marc started to thrust, slowly at first, as Dany got used to the pace, gaining speed as Dany got louder, begging for more as Marc gave it to him.

"You feel so good inside me." Dany let out a groan, and Marc reached up so he could hold his hands, his head resting against his shoulder whispering words of praise that only made the tears fall faster, all the kindness was too much for him, unleashing all the weeks of self-pity and doubt, replacing it with love and affection.

Marc changed the angle slightly, nudging his prostate, and he felt his whole body go rigid as his orgasm rushed through him, clenching around Marc and prolonging his climax as he felt him shudder, crying out in pleasure as Dany groaned with every twitch of his cock sending waves of pleasure through his body.

The sound of the water came rushing back, no longer drowned out by them, and Dany loved the feeling of warm water on his sensitive skin. It took him a minute to catch his breath, but when he did, Marc slid out, leaving him gasping at the loss.

"Feel good?" Marc whispered, and Dany could only make little noises in response, the power of speech had not yet returned.

Dany turned round so that he could kiss Marc, and he ended up sliding down the shower wall until he was sitting on the floor. Marc did the same, leaving the condom at the edge as he reached out to hold Dany's hand.

"I wish I could be here after every race to congratulate you," Dany said with a laugh.

"I wish I could do the same." Marc shuffled a little closer to Dany, and the feeling of skin on skin, the raw heat that emanated from Marc, was a comfort.

"There's not much for you to congratulate me on." Dany laughed, but Marc didn't even smile.

"You hold your head high while the world tries to tear you down, you give your best even though everyone's rooting for you to fail, and you don't give up." Marc made sure that Dany was looking at him. "That makes you a champion in my book."

Dany felt the tears returning, he had no idea what he did to deserve someone as wonderful as Marc, but he knew how to tell him that he appreciated every second that he had with him.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
